Until the End of Time
by ranmaxakanee
Summary: Ranma and Akane get the chance to tell the other how they feel. Valentine's Fluff! Ranma/Akane WAFF. Rated T for language. THANKS FOR 100 AWESOME REVIEWS!
1. I hate Valentine's: Ranma's POV

_Disclaimer- Not mine. Sad, isn't it? Ranma, Akane and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I'm just burrowing them to make my Valentine's Fwuff. The story belongs to me… ME! (laughs hysterically)_

_**THIS CHAPTER IS RANMA'S POINT OF VIEW!**_

**Until the end of Time**

**By Lorerom1218**

**Ch.1- I hate Valentine's (Ranma)**

Valentine's Day.

I fucking hate Valentine's Day.

Wanna know why?

Because every single year, I can't tell the only girl I love, that… well… I love her, because every single year for the past three years, Valentine's Day has always been the same. There are four things that always happen that fuck my day over. It starts out nicely, perfectly. We walk to school together, I walk on the fence and she walks on the street. She looks up at me and I smile. Then, she smiles that cute little smile that drives me insane. Then I hop off the fence, with the intention of telling her how I feel. I want to kiss her, I want to hold her, I want to _love_ her.

"Akane…" I say her name with a dumb, goofy smile plastered on my lips, and just as I'm about to act on my thoughts I hear the bell.

I hear the mother fucking bell.

Shampoo hops off her bike and glomps to me as if I am some sort of magnet.

"Ranma! Today Valentine's Day! Arien take out Shampoo on special date, yes?"

_Thanks but no thanks._

As I squeal, trying to free myself from of her bear hug, Akane kicks me, punches me, and steps on me. Then she keeps walking to school.

**That's one.**

When Shampoo finally releases me, I run towards Furinkan High because now I'm late. As I run, some old lady watering the plants splashes me with cold water. Just my luck. I ignore it and I keep running. After all, I'm getting pretty used to turning into a girl. I finally arrive to school, safe and sound…

…Or so I thought.

"Ah! My pig-tailed girl!" Kuno screams with arms wide open. I just ignore him, as I jump and step on his face. He murmurs something about loving me until the end of time,

but no one cares what Kuno has to say anyway

**That's two.**

I keep running, praying to the heavens for nothing else to happen. I think I'm going to make it…

"Ran-chan!"

…Not.

Ukyo jumps off a tree and pours a kettle of boiling water over me. Dammit, do people find it _amusing_ to see me burn or something?

"Ran-chan! Oh, honey! Let's spend the day together! I'll make you our special Valentine's ononomiyaki!"

I've never been one to deny free food when offered, but for Akane I'll do anything. She still doesn't let me go.

**That's three.**

Just as I'm about to speak, black rose petals start flying out of nowhere and I hear that laugh.

That mother fucking laugh.

"Hohohohohoho!" Ukyo releases me and grabs her humongous spatula.

"I pity your lack of intelligence, but if you were just a bit brighter, you'd realize that Ranma-sama is going to eat my delicacies, right darling?" Kodachi says.

**And that's four.**

"Um..er…I…uh…" As much as I want to tell her to fuck off and die, no words come out of my mouth. _Dammit, I hate it when this happens._

"Yeah, right! What poisoning are you planning to put on your 'delicacies' today, huh Kodachi?Get it in your brain: Ranma is going to eat _my_ Okonomiyaki!" Ukyo states as they both get ready for battle.

"Shampoo no let stupid spatula girl steal husband away! Ranma going to eat Shampoo ramen!" _Where the hell did Shampoo come from anyway?_

And so, they start fighting about me or about food… or about me eating their food. Who knows, who cares? They're all too into their fight to notice that I've already ran towards my class as if my life depended on it. When I finally reach for the doorknob, the bell rings.

I'm late.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I can't get her out of my mind.

Not even the buckets of water I have to carry outside the classroom can keep me distracted. No matter how much I try, I can't get Akane out of my head. Stupid girl. Just who does she think she is? Getting mad at me like that for something that's not even my fault. Why does she get so mad anyway? Is she jealous of them? Well…duh. I'm super sexy, who wouldn't be. But really, I wish the other girls could understand that Akane is my fiancé. Well, the one I take for real anyway.

When Akane left me at Jusenkyo, everything changed. Every time I think about it, I feel like my heart runs out of blood to pump and dries up. When she lay there, cold and motionless in my arms, I screamed inside my head, desperately repeating that if God brought her back to me I'd make things right. I asked for a second chance to tell her how I felt and kiss her breathless, to marry her because I want to, not because I have to, to protect her, to have kids with her, to _love_ her. And so, my wish was granted. She didn't die, but I haven't done_my_ part.

I've tried. I really have, and really hard too, but it seems as if every time I try to tell her I love her something goes wrong. Sure, I told her at Jusenkyo, but then I denied it. I panicked I guess. I mean, what was I supposed to do? They had me all dressed up in a suit and shit. No. If Akane and I get married it is going to be the way _we_ want.

I'm so in love that it's depressing. I, Ranma Saotome, the oh so mighty legend, have met my biggest fear: weakness. Akane can make me the strongest or the weakest man on earth. She has the power to control me like I'm a puppet, and she knows it. She tries to take advantage of it, too. She tries to poision me with her nasty food or gives me scarves that look like fishing nets….But its things like those that make me realize she actually _cares_, and just the simple fact that she cares about me, even if it's a teeny weenie little bit, makes me worthless without her, it makes me not able to live without her, and makes me **not able to tell her.**

Why? Rejection. Sure, she cares. I mean, we're pretty much best friends in a _really_ weird way, but at Jusenkyo I don't remember her saying '_Oh Ranma, I love you too'_. I would have married her right then and there if she would have said that, but no, she just told me that she heard me.

I wonder what would have happened if we actually had gotten married. I mean, she was willing to marry me, so that should be a sign right? What if she does love me? Then my world would officially revolve around her. Well it already does anywa---

"Saotome, come inside" The teacher pokes his head out the door and lets me in.

"Hai, sensei" I say as I sit on my desk right across the room of Akane. She looks at me and looks away with a _hmph_. Damn, she's still mad.

"As you all know…" The teacher speaks "today is Valentine's Day, and so you all have a special assignment. Today, everyone's name is written in a piece of paper in this container. You will drag out a paper each, and whoever you get will be the person you must describe your feelings for in a letter. So start making a line, people."

Everyone in the room gets all excited as they make the line. I join the line to, but why, why?! What's so freakin' cool about this? Nothing! I see Hiroshi, Daisuke, and some other guys looking at Akane, crossing their fingers so they get pick out her name. I'll kill them if they get her anyway, so nothing to worry about. I drag out the paper and hold it.

Then it hits me.

What if I get Ukyo, or another girl? Akane will truly hate me forever if that happens. I start sweating like a fat guy on a treadmill, and my hands shake as I uncrumple the paper. I close my eyes, awaiting for the name that will lead me to my death, as I open one eye and see the name.

_Tendo, Akane._

Oh, shit.

_**Author's Note-**__ There you go! Hope you liked the first chapter! I know I should be working on "The Deepest Feeling", but this is a short story anyway, so I'll keep it going. Please, tell me what you think! It really makes me improve my writing and all reviews mean a lot to me!_


	2. I hate Valentine's: Akane's POV

_**Disclaimer-**__ Yup. Ranma and InuYasha belong to me along with Fruits Basket, School Rumble and Love Hina. I'm a millionare and I'm writing stories for free instead of making money from them! Mwahahahahaha!_

_**Not!**_

_Ranma and InuYasha belong to Takahashi-sama, Fruits Basket to Natsuki Takaya, School Rumble to Jin Kobayash, Love Hina to Ken Akamatsu, and none to me. Sniff._

_Woa. That was waay off topic._

_Back to the point…_

_Thanks for all the reviews! They all mean so much to me, but here's some highlights:_

_**Habana-**__ Thanks! I know Ranma seems REALLY off character, but I'm trying to make it seem like this is what he wants to tell her, but once there's dialogue in coming episodes he will be back to the assholeness we all know and love!_

_**Illusionj**- I really appreciate you not pressing the back button on me xD. I've been told I swear a lot, so I will try to turn it down a bit, so I'll just add swearing words when necessary :. I think this one will have swearing too though, because it's Akane's side and it starts the same as Ranma._

_Really, every single review is greatly appreciated! Thank you SO much!_

**Ch. 2- I hate Valentine's Day (Akane)**

Valentine's Day.

I fucking hate Valentine's Day.

Wanna know why? Because every single year, I get treated like crap, because every single year for the past three years, Valentine's Day has always been the same. The day starts out perfectly, with him walking on the fence and I walk on the street. He smiles at me… that smile that works along perfectly with his handsome face. Then I can't help but smile back. He hops off the fence, and I actually think he's going to make a move. That is, because if he ever did, I would SO change the way I act. I mean, I really am in love with the guy, who wouldn't be? Just look at him. I am a sweet girl too, its just my temper gets a little…er… out of hand sometimes, and he might not be the nicest of all people, but there's just something about him that makes me feel like no one else has ever before. Ranma hops off the fence and entrances me with his angelic eyes.

"Akane" he says my name with a smile that makes him look like the cutest little kid, and just about as he's about to say something I hear the bell.

I hear the mother fucking bell.

"Ranma! Today Valentine's Day! Airen take out Shampoo on special date, yes?" Shampoo gives him a bear hug that just makes me sick. Airen… yeah, you wish.

What the hell was I thinking? Ranma is nothing more than a two… wait three… no, a FOUR timer that enjoys getting as much attention as he can get, especially from Shampoo.

Slut. Tramp. Whore.

And the jerk doesn't even move. He looks like he actually likes it when "Amazon womans" hug the crap out of him.

Asshole.

He deserves to be killed. But just this once I go easy on him and just kick him around and get back on my way to school. I don't care. He can be with Shampoo all day if he wants to, but he's not going to stop _me_ from getting my education. Loser, player, idiot…

"Akane Tendo!"

Great. Just what I need.

Kuno stands there with open arms, expecting some sort of hug that will never happen.

"Come my love! Let us enjoy the beauty of the sweetness we shall shortly share!" This guy is just like chocolate ice cream stain. Once you get it in your clothes, it never goes away. Ever.

I just punch him and he flies away. Someone really needs to lock him up somewhere, and soon.

I get to school on time for once, since Ranma's the one that always makes me late. I don't even know why I walk to school with him anymore. I sit on my desk and bury my face in my hands. Meanwhile, I hear all these girls laughing and giggling as they talk about their valentine. Some have chocolates in their hands, others roses, some even balloons, and all I got from Ranma today was a headache. I look towards the window and see black petals flying everywhere. Then I hear that laugh.

That mother fucking laugh.

"Hohohohohoho!" Kodachi only shows up when Ranma is around, so apparently Ranma got here on time. I walk over to the window and I see his other three fiancés fighting over him. They're lucky he even eats their food. All the time I waste cooking for his dumb ass and he doesn't even want to try it…ugh, he's such a jerk.

I notice that Shampoo, Ukyo and Kodachi keep fighting, but Ranma's is not even there. I wonder if he'll make it on time…? Then the bell rings. Never mind.

He's late. And well deserved.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I can't get him out of my head.

And he's such a jerk for doing that. Stupid, stupid jerk. Who the hell does he think he is? Treating me like I'm one of his booty calls. Well, I'm not. And I'm not jealous either… I'm really not. He can have as many fiancés as he wants. I don't care, and I'm not jealous.

I should be used to it by now anyway. Every morning is the same. Every damned morning, day, and night are all the same, and that is exactly the reason why I hate Valentine's Day so much. Because today, the things Ranma does to me hurt even more than usual. Today, I see couples kissing and cuddling; too surrounded by the love they have for one another that they don't notice how oblivious the rest of us are.

Love.

Before _he_ came around, I had boys on their knees for me, and the one I had the most reasons to hate, was the one I fell head over heels in love with: Ranma Saotome.

Dammit, I'm in love. I admit it. I'm in love with the biggest idiot in the world and I hate it. I guess I can keep it to myself. I mean, it's not like anyone can hear what I'm thinking anyway, so for once I can say what I really feel, even if it's to myself. Even if I'm the only one that feels it, because I am positive Ranma _doesn't love_ _me_.

Despite him telling me he "loved" me at Jusenkyo, nothing else has changed. He denied it anyway, so what difference could it make? I mean, if he really _did_ love me then he wouldn't have denied it. I know too damn well that to say _'I love you'_ is really hard, but once the words were out, he had no reason whatsoever to pull them back in, except for the fact that **he didn't mean it**.

I had agreed to go on with the stupid wedding, in order for him to get the nannichuan. I was willing to give him my life for him to be happy, and once again he messed everything up. Even at that, I love him just the way he is… half girl, half cow, half alien, _I don't care_, and the fact that he has the power to break my heart and put it back together as many times as he pleases really pisses me off, and he knows it.

I guess underneath it all, I consider him my best friend… in the _weirdest_ of ways, but it's true. When it really comes down to a live or die situation, Ranma's _always_ there. We have gone through too many of those to count, and that's when I think that maybe- just maybe- he meant what he told me in Jusenkyo. If he did love me, I would give him my heart, my soul, everything. I'd kiss him senseless, and then all these three years of crazy chefs, loony skaters, ghosts and monsters would be all worth it. It would all be woth it if he loved me.

But he **doesn't**.

"Hai, sensei." I hear him say to the teacher as he sits down right across the room from me. He looks at me and I panic. When those blue eyes look at me it's like my world only revolves around _him_… it's as if he could read my emotions, so before that happens I turn away with a hmph. Jerk.

"As you all know…" The teacher speaks "today is Valentine's Day, and so you all have a special assignment. Today, everyone's name is written in a piece of paper in this container. You will drag out a paper each, and whoever you get will be the person you must describe your feelings for in a letter. So start making a line, people."

Ugh. What is this... elementary school? No! This is so stupid! I look at Ranma and he's already in the line. He probably wants to get Ukyo, or maybe another girl, and he can't wait to get yet another girl wrapped around his finger… I don't care, he can do whatever he wants.

I finally reach my turn to grab the paper, and I see Ranma sweating like crazy… I wonder who he got…? I reach for the paper and start opening it. I could care less who I get. I'm good friends with almost all the guys in the class anyway, so whoever it is I could just leave them a card and chocolates saying 'I'm glad you're my friend! ' , or something like that. I mean, it's not like I'm going to get…

_Saotome, Ranma_

Oh, shit.

_**Author's Note-**_ _Phew! Hope you liked Akane's POV! I don't know if I'm going to keep writing from both sides, you guys let me know if you guys like it like this so I can keep it going. Thanks for reading!_


	3. My fake Valentine

_**Disclaimer- **Pretend they're mine and we can all be happy._

_Wow, I'm getting good reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'm so glad you guys are liking it!_

_This chapter is both POV's. It starts with Ranma, then it switches to Akane and so on. If this is confusing in any way please let me know. It says their names under the X's to make it more understandable._

**Ch.3-My fake Valentine.**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Ranma **

Great. Just great. I had to get _her_. _**HER**_ out of all people. I have no idea what the hell I'm going to do.

"Hey Ranma" I feel a soft tap on my shoulder. "Who did you get?"

Akane stands there looking straight at me. I don't even know why I'm so nervous. I mean… I… I can't tell her… she'll kill me! I can't tell her I got someone else either… she'll kill me too! Damn…

"Um…well…I…er… Why do you care? I thought you were mad at me." _Well, it's not like I have anything better to say._

"Geez, I was just asking. You don't have to bite my head off, you know?" Akane answers with an angry face.

"Like I'd want a stupid ugly head like yours!" Oh, crap. There I go again.

"You're a real jerk, you know that?"

_Yes, I know. _Then, Akane turns around and starts to walk away.

"So… who did _you_ get?" I ask her, grabbing her arm and turning her to face me. I have to know who she got, I just have to

"Um… I umm… " She blushes and pulls her arm off my hand. "I… I…got… Gosunkugi!"

**WHAT?!?!**

She's lying. She's so lying. She's got to be kidding me.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Akane**

I lied.

Well… what else was I supposed to do? _'Oh yeah Ranma, I got you, I hope that you don't mind that I have to pour out my heart and soul into a stupid letter to get an A'. _No. I can't tell him that. He already hates me as it is.

"Yup. That's him." I continue. "I don't know what to give him though. I mean he is SO sweet to me."

"Yeah, if you like creeps like him" He answers. "Not like you care, but I got Ukyo, so…um… yeah."

Why that little liar! Suuure he did. _Fine Ranma, that's the way you want it, that's the way it's going to be._

"Well, it's not like Ryoga is in this class, so I really have _absolutely no _other choice" I respond, Two can play his stupid little game.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Ranma**

_What the hell was that supposed to mean? _Ryoga? Where the hell did he come from? She's trying to make me jealous, isn't she?Fine. It's on. This is a challenge, and I never lose.

"Oh well if Shampoo came to our school, maybe then I'd have a chance to actually have a cute valentine" I blurt out. _Ha. Take that, Tendo,_

"I don't know" she answers, "maybe if Ryoga was in this class I'd have a better one too! He's so sweet and thoughtful, not like _other_ people" _Is she actually comparing me to Ryoga?!?_

"Well, I have so many girls to choose from, I don't even know why I'm wasting my time talking to _you_!" I say. Oh, crap. That came out wrong.**Really** wrong.

"Oh is that so?" She asks. I think I did get her mad this time. "Well maybe I should have stayed in Ryugensawa with Shinnosuke if you really feel that way! He _loved_ me, and I can't believe I left _him_ to come back with _you_! I **hate** you Ranma!"

**Ouch.**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Akane**

Crap. That came out wrong**. Really **wrong.

Now the whole class is looking at us, and the teacher tells us to stop fighting like a married couple and sit down. I really didn't mean that though, it's just… he's just… ah, whatever. He doesn't want anything to do with me so I might as well not want anything to do with him.

"Alright, all we are going to do today is that letter for your valentine, so write it up people!" The teacher commands.

Great. That's just great. Now I'm going to have to write Gosunkugi a letter because of Ranma. Funny, how everything that turns out wrong in my life is because of him. He's pathetic… so damned pathetic.

"_No Akane! Wait! It's because I don't want you of all people to see me weak and pathetic!"_

Then the memory of that time at Mount Terror comes back to me, when Ranma was weak. What's he so scared of? Weak or strong, there's someone that's always going to want him just the way he is… that's _me_.

Whatever, I'm not going to do this. This is stupid. If I write Ranma a letter the only thing that's going to happen is that he's going to laugh at me for the rest of my life. I'd rather die than let that happen. I'll take the F.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Ranma**

I'll take the F.

There's no way I'm going to write anything to that stupid, stupid tomboy. She can go live with Shinnosuke and have their little forgetful children for all I care.

Wow. Just thinking about that hurts. I need to stop torturing myself…

"Remember kids, its scientifically proven that to write down what you feel gets a whole bunch of weight off your shoulders, so make sure those letters are nice and long!" The teacher says again. Why doesn't the old fart shut up and let us write in peace? Besides, that's not even scientifically proven.

Well now that I think about it, every time Ryoga tries to tell Akane what he feels, he writes it in a letter, even though for some reason she never reads it. That's destiny, she never reads it 'cause she's not supposed to be with him. She's supposed to be with _me_. Akane's _my_ fiancé, and she's going to marry _me_, either he likes it or not. Akane's _mine_ and no one els---

"Ran-chan! Oh, honey! I'm your valentine? Aww! It's destiny!" Ukyo screams with joy._Crap, I think I lied a little bit too loud. _I turn to see Akane, and she's burning in a blue aura. _Shit, I got her mad again. I better clear things up before I fuck them up even worse._

"Look Ukyo, I'm sorry but my valentine is…"

"Aww, Ran-chan! That's okay! You don't have to repeat it!" She interrupts me. "I wish you were my valentine too, but I got Gosunkugi…"

_Gosunkugi?!? _She lied! Akane freakin lied to me!

_**Author's Note-** I kinda tried to make this chapter end with a suspense feeling, but couldn't really pull it off TT. Sorry about that. Anyway. next chapter will be up pretty soon! Thanks for reading!_


	4. Tell me!

_**Disclaimer- **__Once upon a time there was a genius Japanese woman by the name of Rumiko Takahashi, who created Ranma ½ and its wonderful storyline and characters. Then once upon a time there was a wannabe fanfiction writer, Mexican teenager by the name of Lorena, and she didn't own that storyline that made her life worth living._

_Ah, don't you just love my disclaimers?_

_As always, thanks for the reviews! I love them all!_

**Ch. 4- Tell me!**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**[Still Ranma**

What the hell? Does she think I'm stupid or somethin'?

_Yeah, well, no need to answer that one._

FINE! This time she took it to damn far. I'll show her…

"Oh, is that so?" I ask Ukyo. I turn around to see Akane, the aura is gone but now she's sweating like crazy. "Oh, _Ucchan_, I am so glad _you're_ my valentine… not like some kawaiikune people, you appreciate what I do for you."

"Ran-chan! I appreciate you! I do! I do! Tee-hee-hee-hee!" She hugs me like it's the last time she'll ever see me again. I just wish it was Akane instead of her.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Akane**

I just wish it was me instead of her.

So I guess he really did get Ukyo. I guess that the fact I got him was just a coincidence… and here I was beginning to think that it was _actually_ a sign or something.

"Will you all shut up and do the work?!? Just write down what you feel, dammit! It's not that hard!" The teacher screams. He breathes heavily as the whole class stares at him stunned. Finally, he calms down and continues. "By the way, don't forget to write two letters: one for your valentine and one for your grade! Turn the second copy in at the end of class! Now, WRITE!"

Now that Ranma knows I didn't get Gosunkugi, I guess I'll have to write the letter for _him_… How should I start anyway?

_Ranma,_

_I hate you._

_Your kawaiikune fiancé, _

_Akane._

Nah, too truthful.

_Ranma,_

_You're a jerk. I wish you'd dry up and die._

_Akane._

No, too straight up.

_Just write down what you feel! It's not that hard, dammit!_

The teacher's words repeat themselves in my head over and over again. I guess I should just write with the heart then...

Before I can even notice I've poured my heart and soul into two letters.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Ranma**

Before I know it, I've spilled my heart in a letter. I even made two copies too, and they're not for Ukyo... they were supposed to be, but I unconsciously wrote down my feelings for Akane. I know it's useless since I'm going to take the F anyway, but I really _do_ feel a lot better. I'll just keep both of them I guess.

The rest of the day goes by quickly, with Ukyo sending me nonstop notes with hearts all around. I hate girly things like that. I hate girly girls period… the exact same reason a tomboy is perfect for me.

The day is finally over and Akane and I walk home. There is a tension between us I can't even begin to describe. _Damn, this wouldn't be happening if I would have just told her who my valentine really is in the first place._ Maybe I should say something to make her smile…

"So…" I say, walking on the fence and holding my hands together to the back of my head, "I feel bad for whoever ya got. Who would want an ugly tomboy like you to be their valent—OoOoMPH!" She throws her schoolbag at my face. Great, right on the nose, too.

_O-kay, so maybe that wasn't the best thing I could have said…_

"Yeah, I feel bad for Ukyo… who'd want a macho jerk like you to be their valentine…" She answers. And here I thought she'd laugh…so much for that idea.

"It was a joke, Akane! Geez, why you gotta be so damn moody all the time? Besides _I _should be the one mad at _you_… you lied to me. You told me you got Gosunkugi." I reply. If you really think about it, _I'm_ the victim here; _I_ should be the one that gets an apology, not the one to apologize.

"Why the hell do you care who I got anyway?"

_Oh nothin'… just so I can go choke him, stab him, drown him, burn him… no biggie._

"Because… I wanna know…" I answer.

"Well I'm not telling you" Talk about being stubborn.

"Tell me"

"No!"

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Tell me or…"

"Or what?! Huh, Ranma?!? What?!" She yells.

I hop down to the street and grab both of her wrists and place them over her head; then I slightly slam her against the fence. The moment is perfect… my body is completely pressed against hers and we're looking right into each others eye. Her brown pearls are defying me… she's so damn stubborn, and _I love it_. My grip on her wrists loosens up and my hands slowly find their way to hers, our fingers interlace and we're both blushing.

"Or…" I move my face closer to hers. Now our lips are less than an inch apart. This is my chance. I gotta do it, it's now or never.

"Or I'll… I…" I can feel her breath on my lips. This is it. Her eyes are already closed, and as I slowly close mine, our lips are a second apart…

"Akane, I---"

_**Author's Note-**__ Mwahahahaha!! Don't you just hate it when I cut it off right when they're about to kiss? Hah. Do not fear my loves, for the next chapter will be up tomorrow! Thanks for reading!_


	5. The Ripped Letter

_**Disclaimer-**__ Ah, Takahashi-sama, how I adore thee…._

_YAY FOR REVIEWS!!! I love you guys! You have no idea!_

**Ch.5- The ripped letter**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Akane**

Oh my God. I think he really _is_ going to do it. My heart feels like its going to thump out of my chest. I've waited so long for this, and this is it… so long…

"Akane I--"

_Just do it, do it, do it…_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Ranma**

**DO IT!** Before someone messes it up. Our lips make the slightest touch and finally….

"ARGH!!!!!"

An umbrella hits me… a red one, right on my face.

_Son of a-_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Ryoga**

"Ranma you make me sick! Didn't you hear Akane?" I scream at the pervert.

Isn't she lucky I showed up? I leave for less than 4 days in a long training trip _(really, he was just trying to find the drugstore)_ and I find this lecher trying to molest Akane. "If she says no, it means no!"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Akane**

_No… no, no, no, NO!!!_

**WHY ME?!?**

And we were so close too!

"Wait Ryoga, you got it all wrong! Ranma wasn't trying to--"

"Don't you worry Akane, I'm here now to protect you from all evi--" Poor Ryoga. He couldn't even finish.

"Silence devian!" Kuno says stepping on Ryoga's head. "I saw and heard every single one of this pervert's intentions, and I assure thee, Akane Tendo, there is no need to fear, Tatewaki Kuno… (wink) is here."

"How DARE you step on me like some type of doormat! You're going down bokken boy!"

"Or so you say… DA-DA-DA-DA!"

"Bakusai Tenketsu!"

Oh, dear. How can things go from a perfect romantic moment to _this._

"Hey Akane…" Ranma grabs my hand and starts pulling me the other way. "We should get out of here before anyone else shows u--"

"Shampoo! My love, where have you been?! I've looking for you all day" Mousse appears out of nowhere and grabs…er… Ranma.

"GET OFFA ME!!!!" Ranma pulls him off and throws him away.

Mousse gets up and puts his glasses on. "Oh I'm sorry Saotome but you're not my type…"

"That's it you're DEAD duck boy!"

_And here I thought he wanted to leave…_

I should just go on my own. Let me just get my bag and…

My bag?!? I threw it at Ranma and then it landed over there by where Gosunkugi's standing.

_Gosunkugi?!?_

"Hey Gosunkugi what are you doing with my bag?" I ask him. I just hope he's not trying to curse me into marrying him or something.

"I'm sorry Miss Tendo," He exclaims with **my letter** in his hand, "But if it's not me, then I must find out who your valentine is!"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Ranma**

"Valentine?" We all say and freeze. If we read it, then we know who it's for! We all look at each other before we run towards the skinny zombie-looking boy.

"You fools! Of course the letter is for me!" Kuno screams trying to hit us all with his stupid piece of wood. We all get the letter and start pulling it around.

"You're not even in our class Kuno! It can't be you!" I scream trying to get the letter from his hands.

This little fight turns into madness. Who the hell do they think they are anyway? Akane's _my_ fiance. _I_ am the only one that has the right to know who her valentine is. Besides, what can the stupid letter say anyway? Nothing bad... I dont think so. It better not.

"Let go!"

"Shuddup!"

"Hey watch the hands duck boy!"

"Gimme!!!!!"

The letter gets pulled around by about ten hands, including my own. This letter is _mine_, I don't care who it's for. I have to know who this mistery guy is, I just have to. I mean, it's not like I'm jealous or nothin... Okay, well maybe just a little.

Ryoga snatches the letter and jumps over all of us. Why that little--

"Hold up P-Chan! I think you're takin' somethin' that ain't yours! Give it back!" I scream when I catch him in mid air.

"Have in mind Saotome the masterpiece my beloved Akane wrote is not for you either!" Kuno yells as he grabs the letter too.

"Yes it is!" Mousse screams. I'm surprised he's actually with me on this one. "If the letter is for Ranma then I can finally be happy with my beautiful Shampoo!" Now we're all in the air, holding on to the letter.

"Shut up Mousse!" Ryoga screams. "And you Ranma, just get over it! Akane doesn't love you! You're just pissed because she's not begging to be your valentine like all the other girls! Even if this _was_ for you, you don't deserve it anyway!" He yells and pulls the letter more towards him.

What the hell! How does he know? He doesn't know anything about what happens between me and Akane! _I'll prove you wrong piggy..._ I pull the letter towards my body too.

"Shut the fuck up P-Chan and give me the damned lett--------"

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP_

Oh crap.

"Now look at what you made me do!" We all scream in unison.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Akane**

"Why you little---ugh! RAAAAAAAANMAAAA!" The loser ripped my letter! All because his nosy ass wants to know who my valentine is!

"You… you… RANMA THIS IS ALL _YOUR_ FAULT! If you would mind your own damned business my letter would have never ripped! Now I have to write another one!"

_Well I didn't turn the second one in… but still!_

"What?!?! I didn't want to read your stupid letter!" Ranma says. "I could care less who your damn Valentine is!"

"Just admit it, dammit! Just admit that you're jealous!" I scream.

"Jealous?! _You're_ the one that's jealous of _me_! "

"Oh yeah? Jealous of what exactly?" I swear this guy loves to blow his own horn over and over again.

"You're just jealous that I've got so much love from everyone! You know that if you were even _half _as sexy as me you wouldn't need an assigned valentine 'cause you'd have one of your own!"

_Yeah… love from everyone except for me… and apparently you like it that way._

There's a limit that a girl can only get to, and I reached that limit so long ago. How dare he, how dare he, HOW DARE HE? After what was about to happen before Ryoga got here! What was I thinking? He doesn't give a shit about me or anything that has to do with me! I feel the shock stroke my heart and my legs automatically start running home. Fuck the letter, fuck my bag…

"FUCK YOU RANMA!"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Ranma**

"Akane, wait!" I run after her, but then trip over one of Mousse's stupid toys.

I don't even want to get up anymore. I should get a tattoo over my mouth that says _'insert foot here_'.

I open my eyes and see a bunch of pieces of paper everywhere. These assholes broke Akane's letter… I should pick up the pieces and give it back to her… like that I can make up for what I just said…

_BUT…_

If I just so happened to read a little bit I could find out who really is Akane's valentine…

_But that's wrong! Have you no pride as a man?_

You're right…er..um… whoever you are.

…

OH well I'll just pick up one of the pieces… reading a little bit can't hurt, right? I pick up a random piece and start to read.

_And yet I love you more than I will ever love anything else in my entire life._

_When you look at me, in that way that you don't look at anyone else,_

_I can't help but smile._

_Because you have the power to break my life down and put it all back together,_

_And when __**you**__ make everything bad, __**you're**__ the only one that can make it all better._

_Even though you really are all those things I mentioned,_

_I love you just the way you are._

The paper drops to the floor.

_I told you not to read it._

I was wrong. I was so wrong. Reading a little bit did hurt… A LOT.

I can't move. I want to go after her. I want to go after her to ask her who the fuck is this asshole valentine of hers. This little crumpled piece of paper tells me everything I need to know. She doesn't love me. She never has and she never will.

When my body finally starts working again I run after her. Akane loves someone else, and I have to find out _who_.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Ryoga**

That damn Ranma… he's always saying so many horrible things to my Akane. I don't even know why she has put up with him this long. Besides, the chicken knows I'll kick his ass for speaking like that to Akane so he runs away. _What's this little paper he read?_

I hate to be nosy and all, but Ranma read part of the letter so I might as well…

_And yet I love you more than I will ever love anything else in my entire life._

_When you look at me, in that way that you don't look at anyone else,_

_I can't help but smile._

_Because you have the power to break my life down and put it all back together,_

_And when __**you**__ make everything bad, __**you're**__ the only one that can make it all better._

_Even though you really are all those things I mentioned,_

_I love you just the way you are._

What?! Who the hell is this for?

Wait a sec…. if you put this with this other little piece of paper…

_Even though you really are all those things I mentioned,_

_I love you just the way you are._

_Cursed or not, __**I love you**__, Ranma Saotome. I will love you until the end of time._

Oh my God.

"Ranma! Wait!" I exclaim to try and stop him, but the jerk never listens, even when it's something as important as Akane. He doesn't deserve her, at all, but _she loves him_.

And _I love her_. I love her enough to know that the only guy she'll ever be happy with is Ranma, _even if it kills me._

"Ranma, wait dammit!" As I get up to run after him, I find another letter in perfect condition. I guess Ranma dropped it.

_**Author's Note-**__ PLEASE don't hate me!!!!! I had to make them fight! Remember people, the best part about the fights are the make-ups (wink wink). Please let me know if you guys like it with Ryoga's POV in there too. Thanks for reading! Next Chapter will be up tomorrow! xD._


	6. Ukyo's and Ryoga's Broken Hearts

_**Disclaimer**__- Same thing as all the other 5 episodes._

_I LOVE YOU!!!!! ALL OF YOU WHO READ AND REVIEW MY STORY!!!_

_Anyways, I really really love Akane and Ranma's POV's, specially Ranma's, but this chapter is just Ukyo and Ryoga since Akane and Ranma both ran away (tee hee) but NEXT CHAPTER is all Ranma and Akane and nothing more :) _

**Ch. 5- Ukyo's & Ryoga's broken hearts**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Ukyo**

I'm so happy Ranma's my valentine. I can't believe it! It's a sign! It's a sign he's meant to be with me! Oh, how I've been waiting for this day…

I look forward and I see people knocked out on the floor. _Wait, what the—is that Ryoga?_

"Hey Ryoga! Wait!" I yell. It's not like I care about any of these losers, but if they're all beat up the Ran-chan had to be here.

"Not now Ukyo! I'm busy" Ryoga replies. What a jerk!

"Wait! Geez, what's so important" I already caught up to him.

"I have to give that damn Ranma his letter, he dropped it!" he exclaims. Since when does Ryoga want to help Ranma out for anything?

I look at the envelope he shows me and read

_To my valentine_

_From Ranma_

"Wait you jackass!" I scream, stealing the letter off his hands.

"Wai—What do you think you're doing?!" Ryoga says, trying to pull the letter off my hands.

"Don't you know?" I ask, now we're both pulling on the letter "I'm Ranma's valentine so give it baaack!!" I snatch it off his hands and open it desperately. Finally the moment I've been waiting for my whole life!

Wait a sec…

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Ryoga**

Ukyo's smile fades away as she reads the letter. I assume she's done when she drops the letter and stands there like a mannequin.

"Hey what happened? What does it say?" I ask her. The look she has on her face is starting to creep my out.

"It's not for me" she says like she just saw a zombie.

"What?"

"It's not for me" she repeats. "This letter, it's not for me"

"But I thought you said you were Ranma's valentine…?"

"So did I…" she replies with tears running down her cheeks. "…But I was wrong… it's for her. It's always for HER!!!!" She screams and rips the letter. _She ripped the letter!_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Ukyo**

I ripped the damn letter.

"What the hell are you doing?!? You had no right to do that! That wasn't yours!" Ryoga exclaims.

He's right. It wasn't mine… it never was mine, but I don't care. If Ranchan's not going to be with me then he's not going to be with _anyone._

"Did it say he loved her?" Ryoga asks me. His voice was merely a whisper

"What?"

"Did it say he loved her?" He repeats.

"Er...um… no!" I exclaim.

"Tell me the truth Ukyo!" He yells and I don't reply. I look up at Ryoga, and he closes his fist angrily. Then I look at his face and notice he's crying too.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Ryoga**

Even I, Ryoga Hibiki, cry at times.

_(How sarcastic is that…)_

"I know you think she doesn't deserve him. I know you love him, and I know this is killing you… believe me Ukyo I'm feeling it too, but I need to know…" I explain to her. One of us has to be the strong one here.

"You don't know anything! You don't know all I've gone through to be with Ranma! And then he decides to go with that…that…_ HUSSY_!"

She just called Akane a hussy. That's enough.

"Listen to me Ukyo!" I grab both of her wrists and slam her against the wall. "I know! I know how it feels like to always be the _friend_ and nothing more! I know how it feels like to have your heart stepped on! I know how it fucking feels like to be rejected, and you know how I know? Because _I love Akane_! I love her more than I've ever loved anyone, and I love her enough to let her go!"

"Shut up!" She yells, trying to push me away.

"Do you love him?" I ask her.

"Let me go!"

"Do you love him yes or no?"

"YES!" She answers.

"THEN LET HIM GO!" I reply, and free her. "Ranma loves Akane and Akane loves Ranma. There's absolutely nothing we can do to change that, and the only reason to prove to yourself that you deserve him is to prove that you'll do anything for his happiness!"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Ukyo**

Son of a bitch.

No one has ever talked to me like that before. And the worst part of all this, is that everything he said is _true_.

We're both sobbing and staring at the floor. I didn't even notice it's already dark.

"He has another letter" I tell Ryoga. If I'm going to lose, I'm going to do it the right way, just like a true okonomiyaki chef would.

"Wha--?" He answers. Man, is this guy stupid or what?

"We had to write two letters… I didn't remember seeing Ranma turning one in to the teacher so he must still have the other one with him."

And then we ran. We both ran to the Tendo Dojo.

_**Author's Note-** I know this chapter was pretty short but I promise the next ones will make up for it xD. Thanks for reading._


	7. To my Valentine from Ranma

**Disclainer-**_They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Let's just hope I'm taking good care of them…_

_Sorry guys, but I have SO much homework today AND tomorrow that I'm just going to post tomorrow's chapter today :D._

_I LOVE YOU AND YOUR REVIEWS!!! Thanks guys! I really appreciate it, and Javier, don't worry. I am a HARDCORE Ranma/Akane shipper. I refuse to read anything that couples Ranma or Akane with anyone else but themselves, hence, I refuse to write anything that doesn't couple them._

_The whole point of that wannabe speech is so you guys know that this is a RANMA/AKANE story, if you haven't noticed… just checkin'_

_Enough babblin', on with the story…_

**Ch. 7- To my Valentine from Ranma**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Ranma**

I can't stop running. I want to, but I can't. I don't have anywhere to go anyway... I can't go back to the dojo. No. I can't face Akane. It'd be too painful to see that I don't cause the sparkle in her eyes, I don't cause the joy in her smile, that I don't cause the warmth in her heart... all these years the only things that kept me going were those. The only things that gave me the strength against all enemies were the thoughts of someday being with Akane; the thoughts of marrying her, of someday having kids with her, of growing old with her and devoting my whole life to her, but no. Her eyes don't see me, her mind doesn't think me, her heart doesn't feel me, _**she doesn't love me.**_

I arrive at the park and stop right in the bench where I once fell with Akane in my arms, right after the armour incident. All this time I thought I was the cause of all those sighs and random giggles, I thought I was the cause of her joy, maybe not all of it but a little bit was enough for me... and all this time, it was someone else.

_Someone else..._But who... who?

"DAMMIT! WHO! WHO THE HELL TOOK MY AKANE AWAY FROM ME!" I scream to the wind. I drop to my knees and tears start to fall off my eyes, since every single thing that has ever given me strength has been taken away from me. Akane's a few blocks away, but she doesn't belong to me anymore, she never did. My tomboy, my fiance, my everything,_ my Akane_ _is not mine anymore_. To finish my perfect day it starts raining, but I don't care. I don't care if I change... the only reason I ever wanted to be cured was to be a full man for _her_, but it doesn't matter anymore. It's like my world is falling apart... all on me.

"You're pathetic"  
I hear a voice and I feel someone standing behind me, but I don't care who it is.  
"Get up Ranma"  
"Fuck off" I answer, whoever it is.  
"GET UP!" The person grabs me by the pigtail and pulls me up. Once he turns me around I see... Ryoga. Oh yay. He throws me away along with a ripped paper.  
"You dropped this on the way" He says. It's my letter for Akane, but why is it ripped?  
"Where's the other one?" Ukyo! What's she doing here?  
"The other letter Ranchan, where is it?"  
"Why?" I ask them... _what are these two planning?_ "Don't be nosy... this is none of you guys' business"  
"We already read it Ranma, just give us the second one" Says Ryoga.  
"NO!" I reply. Yeah right, like I'm going to give them the last piece of life I have left.  
"Right there! It's sticking out of his pocket!" Ryoga screams and with a speed I didn't know possible, Ukyo grabs it and runs away.  
"WAIT! What are you doing!" I'd run after her, but I'm already too tired from my previous nonstop-running-in-circles.

"And you call yourself her fiance" Ryoga says. _Oh yeah, he's still here..._  
"What are you talking about, I don't care about that stupid ugly tomboy..."  
"Oh please, Ranma. Just admit it! You love Akane as much as I love her! You can fool anyone else but me, I know you too damn well."  
I would say something back, but it's true.  
"So are you really going to give up on her that easy?"  
"There's nothing left for me here" I respond.  
"If you love her then your whole life is here. Listen, if you know anything about history, you'd know that Plato once said '_One heart sings a song, incomplete, until another heart whispers back. Those who wish to sing will always find a song._'"  
"What!?! What the hell's that supposed to mean?!" Why does he have to play Mr. Wise man all the time?!? It gets really annoying after a while.  
"Well you really are more stupid than I thought. Think about it Ranma" Then he turns and walks away. All of a sudden he stops and says "Oh, and when you figure it out, don't forget to go and visit Akane. Ukyo just gave her your letter."

_**WHAT?!?!**_

"See ya... wouldn't wanna be ya." He screams with a hypocrite laugh as he disappears into the darkness.Of course you wouldn't. That letter had my heart in it and now... now its... and Akane is..."MOTHER F---"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Akane**

"Father! Nabiki! Everyone! Dinner's ready!" I hear Kasumi yell.That little-- UGH!!!!How dare he? HOW DARE HE! Right after what was about to happen! Why does he have to make everything so damn hard!?

That's it. He's just playing around with me. All these years I thought he at least cared a little, but no, he doesn't care at all. I've been wasting all my time in nothing but tears and pain. the only thoughts that made me keep trying where those of him holding me, kissing me, _loving_ me... but I was wrong, I was so wrong. I bet you he hasn't come home because he's with Ukyo...I hear a knock on the window._Why that jerk! He still has the guts to come after what happened!_ I hear the knock again. That's enough."Leave me alone you jackass! Dry up and d---- Ukyo?" I say.

_It's Ukyo!_ What's she doing here? I open the window but she doesn't come in. Instead she just gives me an envelope that says:

_To my Valentine_  
_From Ranma_

"Did you come to rub in that Ranma's your valentine? Because if you did, you're just wasting your time. I don't care about him." I say, and of course I'm lying.

I knew it. I knew she didn't mean any good by coming here.

"It's for you" she answers. "I'm not his Valentine... _you_ are"  
"But...how...why did he?" What the hell's going on?  
"Don't ask me, I'm just the messenger" She says as she turns around to leave. "Take good care of him Akane"  
Before I can say anything, she's already gone. Well, I guess there's nothing left to do but to read this thing.

_Akane,_

_Uh…ok… so the assignment was to tell the invisible friend your feelings._

_I'm truly sorry but I can't tell you that I like you_

_Because I don't_

_Happy Valentines Day though._

_I'm supposed to write what I feel towards you_

_Again, I'm sorry, I can't do that either_

_We met in the weirdest of situations_

_And just because we are forced to marry doesn't mean we're meant to be, right?_

_I'm truly sorry that you have to go through all this crazy shit because of me_

_Crazy chefs and skaters, monsters, dragons, ghosts, Chinese psychos… all that_

_Listen, 'Kane, the last thing I want to do is hurt you_

I drop the letter… I can't even finish it.

Son of a----- HE JUST HAD TO MAKE MY DAY, DIDN'T HE!! He just _had_ to send me a letter telling me how much he **hates** me, to finish up my _best_ Valentine's Day ever! What an asshole! And here I thought this letter will actually say something _nice_ for a change!! I'm not even going to finish reading. There's no point.

_Knock Knock._

"Akane it's me, Ranma"

_**Author's Note-**__ DON'T WORRY! The next chapter is already up… Read on…_


	8. My feelings for Akane

_**Disclaimer- **__I get so tired of making a different disclaimer each chapter…. They're Takahashi-sama's, not mine… sad, but true, and that includes my boyfriend Sesshomaru (sigh)._

_As I said earlier, this is tomorrow's chapter, so read on guys xD._

_(FYI: This chapter is all Ranma)_

**Ch. 7- My feelings for Akane**

_"One heart sings a song, incomplete, until another heart whispers back. Those who wish to sing will always find a song". -Plato_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Ranma**

I guess now that she read this so called "valentine" letter, there's nothing else to do but to face her. I'm a man…

_Wait no I'm not…_

I forgot I changed into a girl when it was raining outside. I run into the bathroom where Mr. Tendo is taking a bath and I jump in the water, then right back out. I don't think he minds.

I return to stand before Akane's door and knock again. _NOW_, I'm a man, and Akane deserves a man who will stand upon his fears even if it's killing him inside. I love this girl, and I will do anything for her even if she's happy with a…ano…a--another g-g-guy. _Maybe she'll still want to be my friend...?_

"Akane! It's me! Open up!" I say.  
"FUCK YOU!" she replies

_...or not. Damn, now what the hell is she mad about?_

"Hey, listen... I... I'm sorry I didn't give you the letter earlier, and I'm sorry that I lied about Ukyo being my valentine, but it's just... when you said you got Gosunkugi, I guess I just got j-jealo--"

"GO AWAY RANMA! IF YOU DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH ME THEN JUST GO!" She screams at me.

_Nothing to do with her?_ What's wrong with her?! Didn't she just read the stupid letter? My life has _everything _to do with her.

"Akane! What the hell?!?" I shout, pounding in her door for her to open.

_Okay, so maybe I didn't expect her to react this way._

"Go away you stupid, asshole, jerk, whore…pf…ugh…YOU!" She growls at me. There's something **definitely** wrong. For once in my life, I'm _sure_ that in that letter I was being anything but an asshole… wait; did she just call me a whore?

"Akane! What are you talking about?" I swear this girl can make me feel in heaven at times, but in hell most of the time. Then she opens the door, her beautiful brown eyes were red and dripping nonstop tears.

_Shit, shit, shit, what did I do now?_

"You really wanna know what I'm talking about?" She tells me, her voice barely even a whisper… I don't know if this is good or bad…

"THEN TAKE YOUR STUPID LETTER AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!" She screams.

Okay, it's bad…

She throws a crumpled piece of paper at my face and slams the door shut, and I can't do anything else but stand there. I want to speak, I want to move, I want to do _something_… but I can't. The shattering of my heart is killing me slowly but steadily.

Is she mad that I sent her a letter? Does she _not_ want me to be her valentine? Does she want _someone else_ to be her valentine?

_Someone else?!?_

I'll kill the son of a bitch.

Images of Ryoga, Kuno, Gosunkugi, Shinnosuke… all start torturing my head, until her voice distracts me from my brain suicide.

"You know, if _'the last thing you want to do is hurt me'_ then why don't you break the engagement once and for all?!?" I hear her yell from inside her room.

_If the last thing I wanted to do was hurt her…_

Then it hits me. For once, my brain assimilated the nonsense she was talking about, and then it all made sense.

"Akane, did you even read the whole thing?" I ask, uncrumpling the paper.

"What for?!? So I could read how ugly I am and how much you despise me?!"

_Fuck._

"Fuck…fuck… FUCK!!! AKANE!! TALK ABOUT BEING FUCKING STUPID!! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO READ THE WHOLE DAMMNED THING!" I scream at the top of my lungs. This girl is driving me insane. Besides, if there is something that kills me more than Akane telling me she hates me is Akane saying that I hate her… because… hello, I _don't_.

"Dammit, open!" I knock insanely on her door. She knows I'll break it down.

"Fuck off!" She exclaims.

_Alright, that's enough._

"FINE! If you won't read it then **I** will!" I exclaim, throwing all my insecurities aside, and so, I begin.

_Akane,_

_Uh…ok… so the assignment was to tell the invisible friend your feelings._

_I'm truly sorry but I can't tell you that I like you_

_Because I don't_

_Happy Valentines Day though._

_I'm supposed to write what I feel towards you_

_Again, I'm sorry, I can't do that either_

_We met in the weirdest of situations_

_And just because we are forced to marry doesn't mean we're meant to be, right?_

_I'm truly sorry that you have to go through all this crazy shit because of me_

_Crazy chefs and skaters, monsters, dragons, ghosts, Chinese psychos…all that_

_Listen, 'Kane, the last thing I want to do is hurt you_

_And that is why all this time I've tried to keep you away from me_

_Because a sexy super strong man like me had his dreams, ya know?_

_I was supposed to become a legend_

_I was supposed to go through life careless_

_I was supposed to have no weaknesses…_

_And then __**you **__came along._

_Then you appeared beating the shit out of me for something that wasn't my fault_

_Pissing me off all the time_

_Trying to poison me with your food…_

_And switching my life all around._

_I used to not care about what anyone thought of me_

_And now I only care about what __**you**__ think of me._

_I used to care only about __**my**__ life_

_And now Iprotect __**yours **__before my own._

_I didn't care about anything at all _

_And now I don't care about __**anything **__that's __**notyou**_

_I used to have a reckless life_

_Then all of a sudden __**you **__became __**my whole life**_

_I didn't care about anything or anyone, not even my own father._

_But then… __**you**__ appeared._

_I care about you too much if I'd say so myself_

_And I fucking hate it._

_And I hate it when any man that's not me gets close to you._

_I hate your stupid P-Chan_

_I hate it when you cry_

_And…_

_I hate not being with you._

_There are times when I just can't deal with it anymore and I give up._

_But then you smile that cute little smile of yours_

_And then I remember the only reason why I'm trying in the first place_

_I remember my only strength and weakness:_

_**YOU.**_

_There are times when I have to hold myself back from kissing you senseless_

_When I have stop myself from hugging you breathless_

_Or stop myself from staring at you_

_But… that one doesn't really work_

_Why do you think I have such bad grades?_

_Anyway…_

_I hope you understand why I've tried to keep you away;_

_Because of thousands of reasons:_

_It just so happens that if all those times I've kissed you and hugged you in dreams became true,_

_We'd have to marry right away_

_People would be out for our blood_

_And I think everything around this place is crazy enough as it is…_

_BUT…_

_I've come to a point where I just don't care…_

…_when everyone else disappears and I only see you._

_And so, I realize that those thousands of reasons we can't be together_

_Will never beat the millions of reasons why __**I love you**_

_The millions of reasons why I need you_

_Nor the millions of reasons that I can't live without you_

_I love your name_

_I love your tomboyish ways_

_I love your temper_

_I love your short hair_

_I love your smile_

_I love your voice_

_I love your eyes_

_I love your face_

_I love every inch of you._

_So you see… I can't tell you that I like you because_

_I don't._

_**I love you, **__Akane Tendo…_

_**YOU**__, not Shampoo, not Ukyo, not Kodachi, not __**anyone else**_

_But__**you.**_

…_I will love you until the end of time._

_As I said, just because we're forced to marry doesn't mean we're meant to be_

_But I think fate made an exception in this case._

_I don't know how you'll react to this. Maybe you'll beat me 'til your arms fall off…._

… _or you'll tell me you love me too. I hope so._

_Love,_

_Your secret valentine,_

_Ranma Saotome._

"Will you please open now Akane?"

_**Author's Note-**__Dun, dun, dun!!!! Will she open the door? Will she have a heart attack from the shock? Will alien balooga whales come kidnap her before she can respond? (gasp) We never know!! Tee hee, don't you just love me? Thanks for reading! By the way, as I said earlier I posted two chapters today due to excessive homework so no new chapter 'til Friday (U.S. Pacific time) Mwuahahahaha…_

_But oh, how I love you guys :D._


	9. Akane's Real Dream

_**Disclaimer-**__ I wish they were, but they're not. Ranma 1/2 and all its characters belong to Takahashi the Great._

_I just want to thank all of you for even taking the time to read my story. It really does mean a lot to me, since none of my other stories have got so many reviews. I know I'm not a very good writer, but you all make me feel so special xD… I mean this story has been up for nine days now and it has 46 reviews already… (WOOT!)_

_You guys have no clue what every single one of your reviews mean to me, and I just want to thank you all. Thank you very, very, VERY much!_

_As for the story, I'm sorry, but I can't let Akane be kidnapped by alien balooga whales (sorry Javier), as cool as that would be…. I just can't._

_And Ikerana, you're right…_

_I'm sorry guys but this story will be ending pretty soon, in like 2 maybe 3 chapters._

_But once its done, maybe you guys will want me to write a sequel?_

_Dunno… it's all up to you!!!_

**Ch.9- Akane's Real Dream**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Ranma**

"Will you please open now?" I plead to her.

That's it. It's over. Somehow I messed everything up… again. I already spilled my heart out to her, so I just might as well finish what I started. I try to get a hold of myself as I start speaking again.

"Look Akane, I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry it took me so long to say it its just… you know, in Jusenkyo when I thought…when you were… I realized that if you—if you--"

Just the thought of it kills me.

"Dammit Akane, I realized that if you die then I die. I realized that … all my life would be worthless without you! Can't you see? I'm nothing if you're not with me! Just… I… Listen, I'll do whatever you want me to, even if you're rejecting me now, that's okay, and even if you just want to stay friends with me, that's okay too! As long as you stay with me, then my whole life is complete! Just… please… don't… Please, don't leave me."

I slam my head against the door, and I feel a pain I've never felt before. This hurts way more than any punch or kick anyone has ever given me. I can feel my whole world crumbling down to dust, and I feel tears rolling down my cheeks. This is how low I've sank, guys are not supposed to cry.

I try to sob discretely but it's not really working. This is it. My life is officially over.

"Do you really mean it?" She asks from inside the room.

"Huh?!" _What kind of question is that?!_

"Do you really mean it or are you just playing around with me, Ranma?"

"Of course I mean it! How could I play around with something like _that_? Is that the kind of guy you really think I am Akane?"

Well, she really has no reason to not think that I'm the biggest asshole in the world. All this time I've been trying to cover up by calling her fat, ugly, tomboy… when she really is the cutest girl I've ever seen. Maybe the tomboy part is true, but that's why I love her anyway. After all I've done to her, and all the pain I've caused to her, I wouldn't love me if I was her.

"Look, 'Kane…" I gather the little strength I have left to say my feelings, not read them. "What I just said was not a slip of the tongue… it was not a mistake, if that's what you think. The only mistake was to keep it in all these years. I've tried to tell you so many times, but for some reason everything would just go wrong and I'd end up making you mad. I thought that these feelings would go away eventually, but they only got stronger, and it wasn't long after I started living here that I... well… I fell…"

Just say it, idiot! It won't make a difference now, you read it from the letter now _SAY IT_.

"Dammit, Akane, I love you!" I take the deepest breath of my life and continue. "I love you with everything I am. I can't stand not being with you… and that's why if you don't feel the same for me it's fine. I'd do anything for you Akane, and all I want is for you to be happy, even if it's with s—someone else."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Akane**

_Someone else?_

I can't believe this is happening. Maybe I'm dreaming. Yeah, that's probably it.

There's no way that Ranma would say that to me in real life, and in such a way that it made me feel so happy. He just described every feeling I have for him, and not only that, but he's crying too. Ranma never cries, he's too macho for that, and that is the reason why this can't really be happening. Well, if it is a dream, then I might as well just tell him what I feel.

"This is a dream, isn't it?" I ask.

"What?!" He replies.

"I'm dreaming… my mind has fooled me before but not to this extreme. This is not real."

"What the—of course its real! Akane, please open the door! I swear that I--"

"Shh, Ranma. I have something to tell you too."

I walk over to my school uniform to reach for the Valentine's letter I wrote. Thank God I kept one with me, if not this one would have ripped down to a thousand pieces too.

"Ranma, do you still want to know who my valentine is?"

"Uh… yeah…" he says. The idiot really thinks I love _someone else._

"It's you."

"Akane, I don't think this is a good time for jokes" He answers.

"I'm serious it's you"

"Really?"

"Yup. And since I know this is a dream, I'm going to tell you how I really feel about you." I say, trembling with the letter in my hands.

_Calm down Akane,__**this is not real**_. If I say it or not won't make a difference when I wake up, at least I'll get the weight off my shoulders, even if it's just for a little while.

So with everything I have, I begin to read.

_Dear Valentine,_

_Before you came along my life was perfectly fine._

_Three years ago, every day I would take my morning run, take a shower, go to school, beat up the boys, do my work, come home, work out, have dinner, do my homework, go to sleep._

_Every single day it was the same._

_But then __**you**__ appeared, and then __**your friends**__ appeared and my day was never normal, ever again._

_Something different happens every day for 364 days, except for one._

_Valentine's Day._

_I don't know if you've noticed, but Valentine's Day for the past three years has always been the same. But not this one. No. Not today._

_You see, because today I can't hold it in anymore._

_I am so fucking sick of this, and it's about time you know exactly how I feel about you._

_You treat me like crap. You call me names. You think I'm fat, and most of all __**you hate me.**_

_You're an asshole. You change to a girl. You're conceited. You're a pervert._

_You're a jerk. The biggest jerk I've ever met._

_And yet I love you more than I will ever love anything else in my entire life._

_When you look at me, in that way that you don't look at anyone else,_

_I can't help but smile._

_Because you have the power to break my life down and put it all back together,_

_And when __**you**__ make everything bad, __**you're**__ the only one that can make it better._

_Even though you really are all those things I mentioned,_

_I love you just the way you are._

_Cursed or not, __**I love you**__, Ranma Saotome. I will love you until the end of time._

_And even though you don't feel the same way about me it's fine, because either way, you're here, with me. That's all that matters to me._

_And as I said, before you came along my life was perfectly fine,_

_But now, that you're here, my life is complete._

_Love,_

_Akane Tendo._

He doesn't say anything, and I still haven't opened the door.

My heart feels like it's going to jump out of me any second now, and I can't help but cry. All that I had been keeping safe inside me just slipped out. All the barriers I had built around my heart just crumpled down all at once. I rest the back of my head on the door and drop the letter to the floor.

"I love you Ranma… there's no one else, there never has been, and there never will."

" But I thought--" He answers, still from the other side of the door.

"Shh, this is a dream silly. Everything's supposed to be perfect"

The weirdest thing of all is that this is the happiest moment of my life, even if it _is_ a dream.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Ranma**

"A dream, huh?" I have a grin pasted on my lips, I can't believe I finally gathered the courage to do what I'm about to do, but now that I know she does love me, there's absolutely no reason to hold back. All my dreams are just about to become true

"Akane, open the door. Let me show you how _real_ this dream of yours is."

_**Author's Note-**__ Okay, don't kill me, I know this is really short, but the next one will be longer and juicy!! Sorry guys, I have a horrible cold, and I don't want to mess up the story by trying to make it longer, therefore, repeating the same thing over and over again._

_Besides I took a five hour test today, so I think I'm going to bed. Anyway, don't you just love my cliffhangers? Ha ha, I hope you guys liked it, even though it was short! Next chapter up tomorrow, thanks for reading!_


	10. The Moment I've Been Waiting For

_**Disclaimer-**__ Takahashi's not mine, sad, but true…_

_Okay, I'm SO sorry I haven't been able to upload… This one might not be as long as I promised, and __THERE'S A REASON__! Before you kill me, this chapter was supposed to be the long, last one, but I decided to break it down in two so that you guys know this is the second to last chapter. I really appreciate all the reviews, and I hope you like this one too!_

**Ch.10- The moment I've been waiting for.**

"_Let me assert my firm belief that the only thing we have to fear is fear itself—nameless, unreasoning, unjustified terror which paralyzes needed efforts to convert retreat into advance." Franklin Delano Roosevelt._

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Ranma**

_Fear._

For once in my life I'm throwing it away, all of it. You see, my so called "life" has been nothing more than fear. Fear of being rejected, of being hurt, of being _hers_. But I have come to a point when I have to be a man, for **her**. This is where it all ends and it all begins at the same time.

I have to admit that I'm scared. For once in my life, I, Ranma Saotome am scared… of a_girl_.

A girl that as of right now holds my heart in her tiny hands, and I'm scared of what she's going to do to it. Maybe she's going to step on it, maybe she's going to break it, to love it, to hate it, to eat it… hell if I know.

But this… _this_ is what I've been waiting for my whole life, for her to open the damned door. The door to her room, the door to her life, the door to her _heart_… that stupid door that never let me through is about to open, and _stay_ open.

I hear the knob being turned so damned slowly, it's like every second is going like a hundred years. I hear the click and it opens. It finally opens.

"Show me you can make it real, Ranma" she demands, with the sexiest voice I have ever heard.

I stand there breathless. I mean, I never realized Akane was so beautiful. Well, I knew she was pretty, but there's something different about her right now. The purple nightgown she's wearing shows her creamy skin shining with the moonlight, her brown eyes are sucking me into their spell, and her lips… dammit those lips… they look so… I just want to…

Next thing I know my lips are down on hers.

It's a soft kiss, a closed one. I hear her sigh loudly and I can't control the chills running up and down my spine. This was supposed to be only a second long, but I can't pull away. There's no battling of tongues, no scraping of teeth, none of that stuff. It's a peck, more than anything…. A long peck, but even so, this kiss is all I ever imagined, all that I've ever desired, and everything I will ever need.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Akane**

I feel his lips on mine and I sigh surprised, but the next second, I'm already kissing back. It makes a tingly feeling go up and down my spine and it feels… so damn good.

Holy crap… this feels pretty darn real to me. _So this __**is**__ happening._

I don't know why but I always imagined our first kiss to be super romantic: we would kiss while slow dancing during prom or in a beautiful garden during sunset… not when he's soaked and my mascara is all over my face. And yet, it's the most romantic moment I could have ever imagined.

We stay like this for a pretty long time. I can't pull away… it's just so addicting. His body is pressed against mine and his hands are in my lower back, while mine are slightly pressed against his chest.

If this is where fighting is going to lead us from now on, I'll fight him more than usual. I've been waiting so long for this, so long… And I can't help but stand there as my life falls together as a whole and the rest of the world fades away, and it's just Ranma and I.

_Ranma and I._

That sounds so good.

After a while he pulls away, and I just stand there with my eyes still closed, still savoring the taste of his lips. I didn't want it to end… ever. But he barely even moved, his face is still less than an inch away from mine. _If we could just stay like this forev…_

"I'm sorry" he says.

_What?!?! Sorry for what?!?_

"I'm so sorry Akane" he repeats and pulls me into a bear hug. I feel him nuzzling his face on my neck, but I'm still too shocked from the kiss to even say a word.

"I'm sorry… I just… I couldn't help myself. I had been waiting such a long time for this and… I know I'm not such a good kisser… I mean I haven't kissed anyone before… at least on my own will… and I--"

"Shut up Ranma" I command with my index finger over his mouth. _This dummy talks a little too much sometimes._

"But I---"

"Just shut up and do it again."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Ranma**

_Your wish is my command._

I could do this hundreds of times, thousands of times, millions of times… _over and over again_. Without even noticing, I cup her face with one of my hands and I deepen the kiss. It's like her spell is pulling me in and I do absolutely nothing to fight back. I never knew that once I'd kiss her she would become so irresistible.

Before we even knew it, we walked all the way back to the corner of her room. I have her pinned against the wall as I devour her lips. I really meant it when I said I wanted to kiss her breathless.

After a while, and in need of air, we pull apart just a tiny bit. Our lips are still touching but we're not kissing, just breathing the scent of one another.

"So does this mean it's not a dream?" She asks me and I can't help but smile.

"I sure hope it's not, because then I'd have to shoot myself in the morning" I reply and she giggles. I can't resist her smile, and I lean in for another kiss.

The next thing I know we're on her bed already, with me laying on top of her. We kiss from pecks to 'french' to everything in between. It's like my body is out of control. My hands are tangled up in her hair as if I can't get enough of her. The taste of her lips, the feel of her skin, her scent, her touch… it's like they're demanding me, and I have no right to refuse. My actions become bolder as my lips leave hers and travel alongside her jaw, down to the crook of her neck, up to her ear and my hands explore every inch of her. Her gasps and the feeling of her nails slightly digging in my shoulders are the only things I will ever need in my life, ever again.

Between ragged breaths and gasps we stop and stare into each other's eyes. After all that happened today, I'm _still_ scared. I'm scared that I'll have to come back to earth where she hits me and hates me; back to the world where I don't have the balls to do what I'm doing now… back to _reality_. So, before anything else stops me, I'm finally going to finish what I started. I kiss her again, but this time she tugs at my bottom lip. I'm going to go mad without her… this is it, it's now or never.

"Marry me" I say, and it's barely even a whisper.

She releases my lip and stares at me, eyes wide and mouth open.

_Is this good or bad? Does she __**not**__ want to marry me? Maybe I did it too fast! Oh God, I can't believe I messed it up again!_

"Please" I add, nuzzling in her neck. I can't look her in the eye. I couldn't stand her look if she rejects me.

She grabs my pigtail and pulls my face down to hers. She kisses me so teasingly slowly that if I would have been standing up, my legs would have given up on me. It's just our lips, moving in a motion that is really taking my breath away. I have never felt so complete before, and I want to have this feeling forever. I want to _have _Akane, to _be_ with Akane, forever.

When we part I speak again.

"So, I take that as a yes?"

"Of course, baka" She replies and I hungrily kiss her once again.

These are years of longing and wanting coming all out at once, and I wouldn't be able to stop, even if I wanted to. I need her smile, her touch, her kiss…

"Akane, Akane, Akane…" I can't help but repeat her name in between kisses. She's driving me insane, and I want to stay like this until the end of time.

"I love you" I whisper in her ear and feel her shiver. "I always have and I always will"

_Until the end of time._

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Akane**

The morning sun hits my eyes, and I slowly open them. Instantly, the images of Ranma's kiss start coming all back to me…

The feel of his lips on mine had by far been the best one I've had in my life. He just made it seem so… real.

I had always dreamed about Ranma and I together, but never to that extreme. It just felt so real. I couldn't get enough of him. I wanted to kiss him until my lips fell off… kiss him like that would be the last time it would ever happen.

_Dammit._

"Dammit, DAMMIT! It was a dream!! I knew it!!! Ugh!!"

_**Author's Note:**__ Is it a dream? Is it real? TOMORROW the very last chapter!! Sorry for the cliffie, but I broke this chapter down in two so that you guys know it's almost over._


	11. Until the End of Time

_**Disclaimer- **__They belong to my idol Takahashi-sama._

_Ok, I know this is SUPER late and I am sooo sorry, but the computer I had originally written it on crashed and I had to re-write the whole thing! Then this was actually supposed to come out on Valentine's Day, but I didn't write that day, life got the best of me )._

_Anyway, as I promised, this one is long and juicy, so it was worth the wait, wasn't it?_

**Ch. 11- Until the End of Time**

"_It's hard to give up on something that you know might never happen, but it's even harder to give up when its everything you've ever wanted"- Unknown._

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Akane**

"Dammit, DAMMIT! It was a dream!! I knew it!!! Ugh!!"

I knew it! It was too goddamned true to be real!

"I knew it… I KNEW IT!!!"

"Shut up, do you want to wake everyone up and catch us or what?"

I turn around and there he is. My Ranma is here, with me. It wasn't a stupid dream.

"You're so uncute… you won't even let me sleep in peace" he says, yawning.

And yet, that sentence was just music for my ears.

"Oh, baka" I exclaim and I throw my arms around him, making us fall off the bed.

"Gee 'Kane, I knew my sexy face made you happy but not that happy" he says with that cocky smile of his. I can't help but smile back and lean for a kiss like those we shared yesterday. Our faces are barely an inch apart and…

_Knock Knock._

"Shit!" We both exclaim at the same time.

"Akane! Breakfast is ready!" I hear Kasumi say from the other side of the door. Good thing today is Saturday and we had time to sleep in.

"Uh… um, coming!" I reply.

"By the way, have you seen Ranma at all this morning? I can't find him anywhere." She asks.

"Um… no, sorry. Maybe he's in the dojo…?" I reply with the first thing that came to my mind.

"Yeah, maybe he is. I'll go check" she states and I hear the footsteps less and less.

"Great, now I have to get to the dojo before she does" Ranma says and in a heartbeat he's out through the window. I sigh and start getting up, then suddenly Ranma is inside my room again. He kisses my cheek sweetly but quickly and leaves again.

As I search my closet to find my outfit for today, I see a green dress that Nabiki gave me for Christmas once. It's very pretty but a little…err… _revealing,_ that's what I never wear it.

Oh what the hell.

I put the dress on but all my confidence goes down the drain all of a sudden. _I think I want to take it off…_

"Akane! We're waiting on you!" I hear Kasumi scream. Oh well, I just put a sweatshirt on top of it and run down the stairs.

It's weird how I want to see him so badly. We haven't been apart for less than 20 minutes and I still run as fast as I can to the table. Breakfast goes by smoothly, while Ranma and I steal random glances at each other.

"So, Saotome" says my dad. "What do you say we go to the communal baths today?"

"Sure thing Tendo."

"Well I'm going shopping today" says Nabiki.

"I'm going to stop by Tofu-sensei's today too…" states Kasumi.

"Well, I think I…uh…I'm going to my room. I'm done. Have fun everyone!" I say and run up the stairs. This whole thing about who's going where is making me nervous for some reason.

When I get to my room I open the window and I feel two strong hands grabbing my stomach from behind. I smile and turn around, and Ranma smiles back. He kisses me slowly and lovingly, and I can't help but melt at his touch.

"Whoa, what was that for?" I ask, with my eyes still closed. I never thought anything would make me feel this good.

"Dunno. I just wanted to say good morning the right way" Ranma smiles and hugs me close. "Doyouwanttogototheparkwithme?"

Aww. I love it when he does that, he's like a little boy. I back up from his embrace and smile at him.

"I mean I… Um…It's a beautiful day" he says blushing. "We wouldn't want it to go to waste…"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Ranma**

I'm surprised she didn't laugh at me, and I'm even more surprised that she said yes. We walk to the park, hand in hand as if we were normal, but I forgot… we're _not_. It was three seconds after I realized everything was _too_ perfect that I heard the voices.

"Saotome! How dare you, how dare you! Take your filthy hands off my beloved!"

_Kuno._

"Ranma darling! What in the world is this wench doing to you?"

_Kodachi_

"Ranma what you doing with violent girl!"

_And the stupid Amazon. _"Airen suppose to be with Shampoo!"

Shampoo starts running towards us with a bunch of forks, which I'm guessing she's planning to throw.

"'Kane we should run for it" I tell her, and just as I start pulling her away, about ten spatulas fall in between Shampoo and us.

"Ukyo!" Akane screams.

"Ran-chan, when I told you I had your back I meant it" Ukyo answers, taking a battling position.

"Stupid spatula girl, why you want Ranma with Akane all of sudden?" Shampoo screams throwing a bunch of plates at Ukyo.

"She's right! Why is it that all of a sudden you're giving up on my Ranma-sama, is it that you finally understood that none of you are a match against _me_?" Kodachi asks and throws her ribbon.

"No! It's because I actually love him unlike YOU!" she responds, blocking all the plates and the ribbon with her giant spatula.

"You! Okonomiyaki chef" screams Kuno, even though no one ever listens to him. "You speak blasphemy! Saotome shall never have my fair maiden in his arms! Da-da-da!!" Kuno tries to attack me but is knocked out halfway by a bunch of yellow bandanas.

"Think again bokken boy"

_Ryoga? What's he doin' here?_

"Take Akane and get her out of here" He commands.

"Ryoga! You… you came to help _me_?" I ask as my eyes light up as if I had just found a new best friend.

"UGH!... I… Don't get all mushy with me Ranma! I'm not doing this for you; I'm doing this for Akane"

He… _he's_ helping _me_? After I made out with the one girl he loves numerous times last night?

"Aww, Ryoga!" I scream with my arms wide open. "You actually came to help me! Even after I took the girl you lo--"

Red umbrella, right on the face. _Again._

"Cut the bullshit and take Akane outta here!" he repeats and jumps at Kuno.

I never take orders from Ryoga, but just because Akane is on the line here, I listen to him, take Akane in my arms and run to the dojo.

I never wanted to admit it, but I have always loved having her cradled in my arms, whether I am jumping from rooftop to rooftop or just saving her from hitting the ground, holding her like this always makes my day.

I enter by Akane's window and I quickly lock the window and the door, just in case any of the psychos tries to follow us.

"Dammit Ranma" she says. "Why did you run away? I'm a martial artist too I can defend myself!"

"Whatever, you know that Shampoo and Kodachi are way stronger and faster than you"

"Oh, is that so? Well why don't you just go with one of them if they're so much better than me?!"

"That's not what I meant!" I scream. _Dammit why is she so uncute?!_ "Quit being so jealous!"

"What the hell am I supposed to do if half of the girls of Nerima are trying to steal you away from me?! Jus sit there and watch?"

"Well welcome to my world, Akane! How do you think I felt in Ryugenzawa, when I thought you had actually left me for Shinnosuke?"

"I never asked you to go!" She screams at me.

_Never asked me to go huh?_

"I never asked you to go to Jusenkyo but you did it anyway!" I scream back at her.

"That's because if you hadn't shown up then Saffron would have killed you Ranma!"

"And who the hell asked you to save me?"

"Who the hell asked _you_ to save _me_?!? There have been thousands of times where you put _your_ life on the line for _me,_ Ranma!"

A second ago we were perfectly fine, how the hell did we end up fighting again? Even more, how the hell does she know what I feel? I wasn't going to let Kodachi and Shampoo hurt her, hell no. What does she want me to do? Watch her get beat up in front of my eyes? Over my dead body.

_Dead bodies…_ The image of her cold body haunts me day and night… why, why did I ever let her into so much danger? _I'm _the one who's supposed to save _her_.

"Well what the hell am I supposed to do?! What in the world am I supposed to do if anything,_ anything_ happens to you huh?! I would rather die than have anyone lay finger on you! Dammit Akane, what good is my life if I can't live it with you! There's no point on living if it's not with you!"

I fall down on my knees and sigh heavily. This is the second time I feel like crying this week, when the hell did I become such a wimp? There is the proof, ladies and gentlemen, that Ms. Tendo can control me however she wants whenever she wants.

"…there's no point." I repeat.

I can't stand the image of Akane, dead in my arms. Her body wasn't responding to me and I really had no idea what I was going to do if she was really gone. The pain of ever losing her for any reason is too much to bear, even for someone as strong as me.

"Ranma" she says. I feel her hand grab mine and she makes me stand up. "I don't think you ever realized this, but as soon as you got here… well, I got so used to being with you that…it came to a point when I couldn't stand _not_ being with you. Whenever you left, I would start following you…"

Akane then takes both of my hands and links her fingers with mine, and I feel her head rest on my chest. She speaks very quietly, but it's cute as hell.

"I have no idea what I would do if you left me either." She continues "That's why I went to Jusenkyo, that's what I took the hit for you… for the same reason you save me all the time Ranma… because I love you, more than I love my own life. I don't know when, how, or even why… I just do."

Her words have just made my life a whole. I don't care how many times she repeats it, _she loves me_. She loves me as much as I love her, and she can say it millions of times and still make chills run up and down my spine. I pull her into a bear hug, which eventually turns into a kiss, which turns into many kisses… many passionate kisses. One of my hands cups her face as the other one buries itself in her dark hair.

"Whoa." I say when I break the kiss. Who would have imagined she would be such a good kisser?

"Yeah" she replies. "Damn… I've been waiting to do that all day"

I've already lost the will to pretend I didn't want it either.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Akane**

He kisses me again and his hands travel to my back, under the sweatshirt I'm wearing.

"Take off… the sweater… you look… like a tomboy" he tells me in between kisses and starts to pull it off.

I break the kiss and do as he says. I see his jaw drop and his eyes scan me up and down over and over again. I guess Nabiki knew what she was doing when she gave me this dress.

"What were you saying again?" I ask him with an innocent smile.

"I…uh…err…umm…whoa."

_That's what I thought._

"I just… I never…" he continues. "I mean I knew you were beautiful but I… I mean… uh… I umm… whoa."

"Hah" I laugh and start mocking him. "And here I thought you were more self-controlled than this. It just takes a little skin to drive you over the edge huh?"

"Excuse me? What did you say?" he asks, backing up a little.

"You _heard_ me" I reply. _Boy, is this gonna get good…_

"Yeah but I don't think I should have" he says with his cocky voice.

"But you _did_" I step in front of him and grab his collar slightly. "Admit it Saotome, you can't resist me"

"Oh, really?" he asks.

"Yeah, really" I get on my tip-toes and approach his mouth so that we're merely an inch apart. "or can you?"

I feel his hands sneak around to my back and press my body against his.

"Nah" his voice is barely a whisper. "You're right; I don't think I could even if I tried…"

"I don't think I want you to try" I whisper back.

And I _don't_. There are no words that can describe what he causes me to feel. There is no way I can describe how he has been changing my life from one second to the next.

And my lips are on his… again.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Ranma**

She kisses like a pro, and here I am like a dumbass not knowing what to do. She cups my face as she kisses me so damn slowly, but so passionate at the same time. I never knew anything could make me feel this good. She just makes me feel so… _complete. _If I would have known this, I would have done it a long time ago.

Before my legs go jell-o, I sit her on her desk and rely on her in case I fall. There are just too many feelings to describe at once: the feel of her hands, the scent of her hair, the melting of tongues... everything seems like it's too good to be true. After a few minutes we separate for air and I'm sweating like crazy. Before I know it my lips are on hers again, and I can't stop myself… she's so _addicting_.

"I love you…" I manage to say between kisses "… so much."

"I love you Ranma" she tells me in ragged breaths. She speaks with a sexiness that I could have never imagined, and she's driving me insane. My lips travel down to her neck and I feel her hands unbuttoning my shirt. Her hands on my bare chest feel way better than I always imagined, but it takes all I have to stop. I need to make sure she wants me as much as I want her, before we do anything we're going to regret.

"Quit teasing me 'Kane" I tell her and press my forehead against hers. "If you keep doing that I'm not gonna be able to stop"

"Who said I was teasing?" she asks me and kisses my cheek. "And who said I wanted you to stop?" she whispers in my ear, and that's the moment I realize I'm never _ever_ going to regret doing anything with her and neither is she.

"Good" I smile and kiss her with all my might. I want her. I want everything that has to do with her. I kiss her again, again, and again as if there is no tomorrow, because when I'm with her, like _this_, then the whole world disappears.

Clothes are scattered all over the place and it finally comes the time when our bodies become one. There are no words that can describe what she makes me feel. There is no place I would rather be, no person I would rather love than _her_… the tomboy that stole my heart from the very beginning.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

We decided we're going to tell our parents when they get home, and we want to set the day of the wedding for Valentine's Day of next year.

There are people who think that because we're young our marriage is never going to work, or that we're just getting married because we want to keep the dojo. Truth is, people can think whatever they want. They can say all they want and try to do whatever they want to stop us, because they're _not_. Nothing, ever, will change the fact that I'm head over heels in love with my Akane, my tomboy, my fiancé. She was always the one and will always be; and when we're old and wrinkly her smile will still drive me insane, even if she doesn't have any teeth anymore. This love is not just a fling, or something that will last only a few years… this is something that will last until the end of time.

Heh… Valentine's Day.

I love Valentine's Day.

**The End.**

_**Author's Note:**__ WHEW!! There it is!! I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with this ending, thank you all for the reviews. Please let me know what you think ). I love you guys, thank you!_


End file.
